Unusual situation Judal x Reader
by Placeintheshadows
Summary: Hello, this is my very first fanfic and I hope you like it! Guess I can continue it to second chapter, but for now I will wait to see what you think about it. I'm usually more into drawing than writing, but I gave it a try! Enjoy this Judar story!


It was the normal Monday and you were having your normal morning registration in the classroom, as always there was some chatting that kept you awake. You yawned and looked around, none of your group of friends had appeared so you sat alone, ignoring the buzzing idiots around you.

In a while the teacher had started to mark students for their attendance, but she stared worried around the classroom, so you asked her if there's someone she's looking for. It appeared that there are new students, "No wonder" you thought, because there were always new students in your school. However you didn't expect something like this. A boy came in the room clearly looking out of place, no uniform, no bag nor idea where he was.  
"Yo, the name's Judar!" He said that startling those around him including the teacher, then the black haired boy searched a place to sit. Next to you that was!

He relaxed himself in his seat right next to you, "Too close!" you thought. The teacher was explaining for a short while that he must come on time for registration and then got back to marking everyone in. He signed at the noise around him. "Um, hey.." you started a conversation, he glanced at you rather annoyed. "You are one of the new students, right? Do you speak English well?" he looked at you clearly confused and you decided to repeat. "English?" He shook his head at that, even though he just presented himself effortlessly it seemed like that's all he knew. You went to the teacher and asked who he is, she told you that he is from the new Japanese students that came in today. You thought that if there are more, then they might know the least bit English so you asked where you can look for them.

You were now making your way to another class with Judar to find the other Japanese students. "Um.. I am [name]…" You tried to talk in Japanese since you had some skills thanks to all the anime you watched. His face was surprised to hear you can talk in his language, so he started saying somethings thinking you know Japanese. You were clearly put of place at this one, but fortunately for you the wanted classroom was in front of you.

Both of you entered the class and looked around, as you started walking to the teacher to ask her for the new students, Judar noticed someone and shouted off "Yo, Hakuryuu~~!" You turned to see what happened, and saw another boy come up to Judar and greet him. They were talking in Japanese! The teacher came up to you to ask what this is about. You explained and it turned out that the boy talking with Judar is from the new students as well, so you asked if he could talk English and the teacher said that he could. You were really happy with this and asked if you can take them in the corridor for few minutes, she agreed.

"Nice to meet you Miss…?" You were asked this by the other Japanese student that Judar had greeted.  
"Nice to meet you too, I am [Name]." A smile was clear on your face since you could finally talk to them somehow. "Ah and you are?" No matter how you tried, you couldn't take your eyes off his face. There was something really interesting except his cuteness. A scar. A scar that was taking place around his left eye. "Could he be blind with this eye?" You though, since you could see that it was a lighter hue of blue.  
"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself first. My name is Hakuryuu Ren, nice to meet you again." A sweet smile spread across his face, you were sucked into the nice atmosphere so much that you forgot there was a third person. A third person who was clearly pissed at that you two had ignored him. Even worse for him was that he didn't understand you at all.  
"Oh, I'm really sorry Judar!" But then you remember, "Ah he doesn't know English…" you looked at Hakuryuu with a sad face and he smiled awkwardly.  
"I see, then I have to be the translator here…" Hakuryuu guessed it, and that saved you all the explaining.  
"Can you at least teach him English? He will need it in here after all…" You asked Hakuryuu while patting Judar's shoulder, which of course showed him that you pity him. His face showed furiousness once again.  
"I can try, we live together so it should be easier. However I myself am not so good in English either…" Hearing this made you question reality. He was speaking English perfectly! Or maybe he just didn't know how to teach, you thought… "Could you come by sometimes to help us out?" This surprised you. He was asking you to come by their place all out of the blue.  
"Are, you serious!" You thought of what could happen, the biggest problem you thought of was parents, but his smile seemed to say "It's okay."


End file.
